


水管工

by SchneeSnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gay porn, plumber erwin, 团兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是个GV梗。<br/>一言不合啪啪啪。<br/>大写的OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	水管工

**Author's Note:**

> 大写的OOC再说一次！  
> 第一阶段考试通过还有第二阶段。。。  
> 说好的团兵大肉，也许，不好吃，也不够大，真对不起_(:з」∠)_

"进来吧。"  
埃尔文在门口打量屋主片刻才进了门。他这么矮小，穿着紧身牛仔裤，看上去热得不行。  
"浴室在这儿。"  
埃尔文发觉自己喜欢他说话时的冷淡，他的眼神，他的嘴角，他的嗓音，他把衬衫纽扣解开了第二颗。  
称职的水管工需要专心致志。埃尔文掏出扳手开始干活，余光瞟见屋主鼻尖有一枚汗珠。  
他的五官真是好看。  
"您家里有空调吗？"埃尔文拧一拧通一通、敲敲又打打，听听水流的声音，哗啦啦地已经汗流浃背。  
利威尔几乎瞪他一眼，一瞥冷眼，走出浴室打开冷气："你在浴室也吹不到冷风。"  
"您不热吗，阿克曼先生？"  
"不。"  
开关打开，水流哗哗作响。"我热得很。"水管工直接掀起衣摆擦去脸上的汗，给冷若冰霜的屋主看自己的亮晶晶的腹肌。  
分明瞥见对方喉结滚动。  
"那你要不要洗个澡？"利威尔停顿片刻脱了衬衫，"反正我要试一下水管修得如何。"  
埃尔文露齿一笑，眼睛盯住对方解皮带的手，自己先拉开了裤链："我保证您会非常满意。"  
阴茎一弹出来利威尔就知道自己满意了。可他慢慢悠悠走近，不紧不慢握住那根东西，头顶上传来一声叹息。  
利威尔的手真小，冰凉的，握上来激起一丝电流，从埃尔文的发旋直流过尾椎。水管工惊叹中抓住对方的头发，利威尔顺从甚至迫切地单膝跪下，凉丝丝的舌头缠住了龟头，一路向下舔到阴囊，抬眼向上看了看，将整根棒子吞入口中。  
埃尔文骂了一句操。  
他太喜欢利威尔上翘的眼神，那双眼睛怎么如此红润，湿漉漉的，好像被自己操得直哭。对，要把他操哭。  
脑后的手掌突然用力，肉棒插进喉咙撞击咽后壁，利威尔忍不住呕吐，却把埃尔文挤压得舒适无比。  
他眼睛里有水，口水来不及下咽，埃尔文把老二抽出来往他脸颊上磨蹭，这下他整个人湿湿哒哒，自己的前液浸湿内裤。他得脱了它，等待不及，屁股后面都要流出水来。  
"让我舔舔你。"  
利威尔会意，扶着水池撅起白嫩的屁股，他感到身后一股热气扑来，对方的呼吸又粗又急打在肛门口，他能想象那双蓝眼睛注视自己的小洞，蓝得清澈无瑕，竟看得他难为情。  
湿和热敷上他的屁股，让他又惊又怕缩紧洞口。埃尔文双手掰开两瓣屁股，舔戳吮吸毫不客气。利威尔颤抖着，渐渐呻吟出声。  
"叫的真浪。"  
他像是得了夸奖，嗯嗯啊啊，还扭动屁股向后迎接那条肉舌，粗大有力滚烫，他开始遐想对方老二的温度。"……别舔了。操我。"  
怎能不让他如愿以偿。  
"啊…哈啊……"  
埃尔文慢慢进入，怕把他弄坏，又想把他弄坏。终于把两颗卵蛋贴在他大腿根，水管工深吸一口气，开始卖力抽插。  
"啊～啊嗯～太大了……太深了！哦…哈啊～"  
操得那冷淡嗓音变了调，尾音和屁股一起上翘，合着皮肉撞击噼啪作响，肠腔里水声咕啾。直到埃尔文的手掌抓住他孤寂抬头的阴茎，利威尔惊叫一声，随即更加放浪。  
"你爽了吗？"埃尔文低声询问撞击不停，另一只手摸上那白皙胸膛，夹住乳头揉捏拉扯。  
"不够，继续！用力摸，用力操我！"  
埃尔文多么听话，憋红了脸挺腰动胯，把对方操得娇喘连连，再狠狠骂他"母狗"。利威尔反手给他一拳，报复似的夹紧屁股，穴口一张一缩吸吮越来越粗大的肉棒，却被插到更深处某一点，每次挺撞都换来愈加高亢的叫声。直到他两眼摸黑射在对方手里，双腿发软脚趾头都缩成一团。  
"操，你太棒了，越来越紧……"  
终于埃尔文被紧缩颤抖的屁股绞榨投降，抽出阴茎在变得粉红的皮肤上射出股股精液。  
刚开始那个冷冷淡淡的人在自己身下变得火热柔软，股沟里还有白色浊液渐渐干涸，这太好看了。他给他一个吻，满含柔情，利威尔搂住他的脖子将亲吻加深，吸他的舌头像是奖励。  
"……我会很快再把水管弄坏的。"屋主喘息着依依不舍。  
"那我得阻止你，整天都把鸡巴塞进你屁股才行。"


End file.
